My Best Friends A Cheater
by Troyella-Zanessa-Jashley
Summary: Gabriella is married to Chad, Troy is married to Sharpay. What happens when Troy and Gabi find out they have been cheating? One Shot hope you all enjoy


_**My Best Friends A Cheater**_

Gabriella walked into her house she shared with her husband of Six years Chad, they got together in college, and had been together for now 10 years. They had two children, Serena who was 7 and Tommy who was 5.

She worked as a nurse at the local hospital and had gotten home early that day, she was 3 months pregnant with their third child and they couldn't be happier, or so Gabriella thought.

It was 12.30, Gabriella would usually finish at 2.30 and then go on and pick up the kids from school, and then be back for about 3.15.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw a woman's purse, it looked like Sharpay's Louis Viotton purse, she would never usually be round here if Gabriella wasn't, but Gabriella shrugged it off and walked upstairs to get changed before she starts lunch.

She was walking down the hall, when she heard a muffled moaning, she knew Chad was back, she just thought that he was watching porn again. She walked into the bedroom with a smile on her face but that soon dropped along with the papers she was holding. What she saw was something she would never thought of seeing in her life. Her best friend Sharpay and her husband, Chad making-out under the red velvet sheets in her bed. HER BED. HE WAS CHEATING ON HER.

Chad and Sharpay's head's shot up, they looked at her, she already had tears falling already, and it had only been a few seconds but to her it felt like a century. Chad pushed Sharpay off of him, causing her to fall on the floor.

Gabriella just stood there staring at her best-friend and husband, they weren't saying anything neither was she, they had sadness in their eyes yeah, but no regret at all. She turned on her heels and started to walk but got stopped.

"GABRIELLA!!" Sharpay yelled getting up from the floor, putting the sheet around her naked body and running after her.

"What do you want you lying, backstabbing slut?" She hissed.

"Brie I'm so, sooo sorry, you wouldn't know how much" Sharpay begged her.

"No Sharpay, if you were sorry, you would have it in your eyes but no you don't sharpay remember I'm good at reading peoples feelings from their eyes" She replied, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Brie I am we're best friends" Sharpay said also starting to cry.

"No Sharpay if we were best friends, then you wouldn't have been seeing him, oh yeah and cheating on Troy either would you? Remember you have a husband, who cares about you so very much, he payed for your scholarship to Julliard and this is how you repay him? I knew you were a bitch sometimes, but I never thought that you'd sink this low?" She said and walked off down the stairs.

Sharpay just stood there taking in everything her best friend, or should I say ex-best friend had just said. It was true if they really were best friends she wouldn't have been seeing Chad, or if she really cared about Troy, than she wouldn't have cheated on him.

Gabriella ran out of her house crying her eyes out, she stopped outside her Silver Mercedes and looked up at the big bay window, where her and Chad's room was, she saw Chad up there hugging a hysterical Sharpay, but the one thing that surprised her was that Sharpay started slapping him and then came running out the house crying.

"BRIE I'M SOO SORRY I'M SUCH A BAD BEST FRIEND I KNOW I AM, JUST PLEASE DON'T TELL TROY?!" She screamed tears also running down her face, then the one thing it had to do was go and rain, it soaked them straight away, but they still stood there staring at each other, Sharpay had sorrow and guilt written all over her face. Gabriella had Anger all over her face, she was crying harder then before way more.

"NO SHARPAY I KNOW THAT YOUR NOT SORRY AND I WON'T TELL TROY BECAUSE IT'S YOUR PLACE TO TELL HIM!!" She yelled as a black BMW pulled up and Troy got out.

He looked at both girls one by one, why were they crying? Why were they out here in the rain? Troy thought to himself, something was definitely wrong. And he needed to know, that minute. "What's going on?" He asked, kinda scared at what they were genna say.

"Ask that whore" Gabriella said about to walk away but Troy stopped her,

"Whoa guys what's happened, did someone forget their friendship anniversary?" He asked (I love that quote from Hannah Montana lol).

"No and we won't be having anymore" Gabriella hissed.

"What happened?" Troy asked he was just making jokes about it and he didn't know anything about what was going on, if he knew he wouldn't be making jokes. "Did someone borrow Gabi's Shoes and then break the heel?" He joked again.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP TROY, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, EVENTHOUGH YOU SHOULD SO DON'T START MAKING JOKES WHERE IT IS CLEARLY NOT THE RIGHT PLACE TOO!!" Gabriella yelled at him.

"Whoa, something is clearly wrong and need's to be sorted out" Troy said.

"No Shit Sherlock" Gabriella hissed as Chad came running out, his eyes were bloodshot and had obviously been crying too.

"So Chad do you know why these tow are arguing?" Troy asked.

Chad shifted uncomfortably, not daring to even look up at Troy, he would be able to tell that he was lying straight away.

"Chad?" He asked looking him up and down, he looked at the girls, Gabriella was glaring at Chad like he was the devil, Sharpay was looking at Gabriella with apologetic eyes and Troy could see this easily.

"I'm outta here" Gabriella said walking away.

"Baby please I'm so sorry" Chad said, talking to her for the first time since she had found out.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN" Gabriella shouted.

"Ok what's going on Sharpay?" Troy asked Sharpay.

"Ermm….nothing." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay!! You better tell troy the truth he deserves to know!!" Gabriella yelled At Sharpay.

"Ok Troy you want too know the truth?" Sharpay Asked Troy.

" Yeah!!" Troy Said.

"Well ok your right ,me and Gabriella are arguing because I broke her shoe" Sharpay said.

Troy laughed " Is that what's all this about?" Sharpay Nodded.

" Oh My Fucking God!! Troy, Sharpay cheated on you With Chad." Gabriella said calmly.

" What? No that's not true. Is it Sharpay?" Troy Said.

Sharpay looked down and so did Chad.

"WHAT?? CHAD YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MY BESFRIEND!!AND SHARPAY ALL THAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU AND THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME BACK?" Troy yelled.

" Look Troy baby , I'm so sorry please forgive me." She didn't have a guilty face on she had a sad face because she got caught not because she cheated on troy. She wasn't guilty about the hole cheating thing just guilty she got caught.

" NOO!! YOUR NOT SORRY YOU WERE CHEATING YOUR SORRY YOU GOT CAUGHT!!" Troy shouted.

" Look man we are sorry " Chad finally speaking up.

" No Chad your not. You do realise we have two kids oh wait and an another one coming " Gabriella said rubbing her baby bump.

" I no we can work this out " Chad said coming closer to Gabriella.

" No your not. Once a cheater always a cheater " Gabriella Said.

Chad was about to speak until Serena and Tommy came out.

" Mommy , why are you crying? " Serena asked.

Coming down to the kid level " Because I'm hurting sweetie " Gabriella said.

" Were can I kiss it better? " Tommy asked.

Gabriella Smiled " Not that time of hurting baby I'm Hurting inside" Gabriella said.

"Why?" Serena and Tommy said together.

"Well umm… because " Gabriella said trying to explain what's happening.

" Because your daddy hurt her " Troy said butting in.

" What to you mean daddy hurt her? " Serena asked.

" Because he was kissing Sharpay " Troy said.

Serena was really angry at her daddy. So she went over to Chad and kicked him in the leg. Chad winced.

"What do you think your doing hurting mommy father?"

"Sweetie I didn't mean to hurt her." Chad said.

" Oh don't you call me sweetie. I want nothing to do with you anymore " Serena said.

" Sweetie come on come on were going to grandma's for a bit " Gabriella said to Serena.

" Ok mommy , well it was nice knowing you father " Serena said before going over to Gabriella.

Tommy went over to Chad " Well I guess this is goodbye daddy " Tommy said before hugging Chad because he didn't get what was going on.

" Yeah bye " Tears going down his face.

Gabriella got hold of the two kids." Well bye troy " She said hugging Troy And Whispered In His Ear " Just call if you need me I no what your feeling like. " And walked past Sharpay and Chad ignoring them. And put the kids in the car and pulled out the drive way.

Chad and Sharpay stared at Gabriella's car, as her and the kids drove out and were probably never coming back, and they would never even be able to talk to her again.

"Sharpay we're sooo over" Troy said. "The divorce papers will be in the post soon" He said and walked off and to his car.

--

3 months Later

Gabriella is sitting at the island in an apartment she was renting for awhile, the kids were happily eating their cereals, when someone knocked on the door, she got up and walked to the door.

"Hey Troy" She said smiling, opening the door so he could come in.

"Hi Gabi" He replied hugging her.

"So what brings you here?" she asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well…" He started but got cut off.

"UNCLE TROY" Serena and Tommy screamed and ran up to him, jumping into his arms. In the past 3 months the kids had grown closer to Troy, they still saw Chad yeah, but Gabriella never really talked to him, it was just a simple hey or Bye.

"Hey squirt" He said to Tommy ruffling his hair. "Hey Princess" He said to Serena.

They both giggled and went back to their cereal.

"So what were you genna say?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"Well I got given tickets to this musical and I was wondering if you and the kids wanted to come with?" He asked hopeful.

"Sure of course, which musical?" She asked.

"Mary Poppins, my boss gave me them, don't ask why cuz I have no idea" He replied.

"Oh cool, hey Kids do you wanna go and see Mary Poppins with Mommy and Uncle Troy?" She asked as the kids finished their cereals and got down from the island.

"Ooo yeah" Serena squealed.

"We watched Mary Poppins with Daddy at the weekend" Tommy said, and that brought a tear to Gabriella's eye, she hated him after what he did and now the mention of his name hurts her.

"Tommy, how many times we hate Daddy" Serena said.

"Sorry" He replied.

"How about I take the kids out for ice cream?" Troy asked.

"Yeah that'd be nice thanks" She said.

"Ok so I'll be back in about an hour?"

"Yeah" She said as he left with the kids for the park. She appreciated this from Troy so much, he was hurting just as much and was still helping everyone else out with their problems.

She sat down on the sofa and put the telly on and started to watch it, Oprah was on, she was talking to a girl who had been cheated on and she ended up falling on love with her, ex's best friend. Gabriella thought to herself how similar her story was to hers but she didn't love Troy like that, more like a best friend. Or did she. Maybe I do? He's done so much for me, every time he's around I'm always smiling and so is he. We used to Date. Yeah but that was in High School Gabriella get over it. Yeah High School Sweethearts, we were, East Highs IT Couple, Over Gabriella get over it, stop thinking about the past.

She kept on thinking about all their good times, and fell asleep on the couch with a smile on her face.

Troy walked into the house awhile later, with the kids, they both had a chocolate bar each and were laughing.

"Shhh guys be quiet mommy's sleeping" Troy said quietly.

"Awww look and Uncle Twoy, she smiling" Tommy said.

"Yeah she is, how about we wake her up?" Troy asked quietly.

"Yeah with this" Serena said running into the kitchen, then a few moments coming back with squirty cream.

"Squirty cream?" Troy asked loudly, causing Gabriella to open her eyes slowly.

"Serena baby girl put that back" Gabriella said slowly.

"Awww why did you have to wake up?" Serena asked, pulling a face.

"Because I know if you put that all over mommy she would kill me" Troy replied.

"Mommy can we go and play with our toys?" Serena asked.

"Yeah of course kids, go have fun" She said trying to stand up but her baby bump got in the way.

"Here let me help" Troy said giving her his hand, she took it and he pulled her up.

"You know that's the one thing I hate about being pregnant" Gabriella said, giving off a small laugh.

"Yeah, so how you holding up?" Troy asked.

"Ok I guess, I'm still completely mad at Chad for doing it but I think I'm getting used to it now"

"Yeah me too" Troy replied.

"Have you seen much of Sharpay?"

"Nah, she hasn't got into contact so I'm not genna bother, you seen Chad?"

"I only see him when I drop the kids off round there but I don't usually speak with him" She replied.

"How about the baby?"

"She's…" She started. "OWWW" She screamed as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"What's the matter Gabi?" He asked getting worried.

"I think I'm OWW, going into labour" She said. "OWW" She screamed.

"Surely you have another 3 months to go?"

"Troy stop asking questions and get me to the fuckin hospital" She screamed.

Troy ran up the stairs grabbing the kids and than got them all in the car.

--

At The hospital

They have been at the hospital for 3 hours, they have taken Gabriella into an emergency caesarean. She was 3 months early and there wasn't much chance that the baby would survive, it would be to small.

"Uncle Troy what's wrong with mommy?" Tommy asked.

"She's going to have your new baby sister very soon" Troy replied.

"Will she be ok, she was crying in the car?" Serena asked.

"She will be fine, she's your mommy she's very strong" Troy replied.

They have been at the hospital for 4 hours and Gabriella has just come out of the theatre.

"Gabriella Danforth" The Doctor called out, Troy stood up with Tommy asleep in his arms and Serena holding his hand. "Right this way" The doctor said leading them to her room.

"We have put the baby in an incubator, she is in the room" The doctor said. "You may go and see Mrs Danforth".

They all walked in the room, Gabriella was sitting up in the bed looking like she was in deep thought. Serena and Tommy ran over to the incubator, looking at their new baby sister. Troy walked over to Gabriella and kissed her cheek then sat down on the chair.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm okay, scared though" She replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"The baby she might not survive, she's really small"

"Gabi don't worry she's going to survive I know it"

"How do you know?"

"Because you're her mom" He replied, as she blushed, they sat there staring at each other, then he leaned in, she leaned in and they kissed, it went on for 2 minutes, until the kids interrupted.

"Eww mommy is kissing uncle Troy" Serena said.

"I know Eww" Tommy said as Gabriella and Troy laughed and then went back to kissing.

"You know Troy I think I love you" Gabriella said pulling away.

"Well I know that I love you" Troy replied and they kissed again.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

**Ok so did you like it only a one shot though and I won't make it into a story. But please REVIEW. Read my__other stories please.**


End file.
